


It's Time To Come Home

by darkemrys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALL THE FRED WEASLEY FEELS, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Charlie suffering through all the feels over an invitation, Don't post this to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Neville trying to be a good boyfriend, WE STILL MISS FRED, WE WILL ALWAYS MISS FRED, mention of Ginny and Molly, mentions of the others Weasleys, slight bashing if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkemrys/pseuds/darkemrys
Summary: An invitation to Thanksgiving Dinner causes one Charlie Weasley to go through emotional pain, which leaves Neville Longbottom to do the best he can to console his boyfriend.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 41





	It's Time To Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Welcome to the story! 
> 
> Before you read, there are a few things you need to know:
> 
> 1\. This takes place in AU where the epilogue did not happen.
> 
> 2\. This has some slight Molly and Ginny Weasley bashing.
> 
> Harry Potter belongs to its respective creator. 
> 
> Now, that you know that...enjoy!

When an awakened Neville rolled over in bed to see an empty void that Charlie Weasley normally filled, he knew something was wrong.

Between the two of them, Neville was the early riser, and whenever he would try to get out of bed, Charlie would wrap his arms around him and try to coax him into sleeping for another five more minutes to postpone actually having to get up. And then, the ginger would get hungry and ask Neville to prepare breakfast with pleading, puppy dog eyes.  
But, today was different.

So, Neville began the search in the small, wooden cottage they called home. And with every empty room he came across, worry started to overtake his mind.

Where was he?

Neville was five seconds away from sending a Howler to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary when he looked at the window and his eyes widened at a peculiar sight. The baby dragons that Charlie and Neville raise together and played in the backyard were struggling to fly upwards towards the roof. Neville ran outside and the moment the baby dragons spotted him, they dove straight for him, completely forgetting their mission to go to the roof. The brunette’s face was attacked the slimy, slippery feeling of multiple dragons’ licking his face. Then, he looked up and saw the person he was looking for.

Charlie was sitting on the roof with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried in folded arms. In the span of a second, Neville went from standing in his backyard to sitting next to his boyfriend on the rooftop. Quiet sniffles emitted from his boyfriend, which made Neville’s heart nearly break in two. He reached out towards him, but his hand stopped in mid-motion when Neville’s eyes spotted a crumpled piece of parchment by his feet. Neville picked up the parchment and began to read the words that clearly affected Charlie in a negative way.

\---------------------

_Dear Charlie,_

_Your mother and I would love it if you came by for Thanksgiving Dinner._

_I know it has been years since we’ve talked, but I know you still care about us. You wouldn’t have could back in the middle of the war if you didn’t. But, it shouldn’t take a war for you to come home._

_It’s time to put the pain of the past behind us and try to rebuild our family._

_It’s bad enough that we lost Fred._

_Please don’t make us lose you too._

_Love,_

_Dad_

\--------------------

“You know what the worst part is?”

Neville’s ears perked up when he heard his boyfriend’s question. He turned his head to look at Charlie and what he saw made his heart shatter into a million pieces.

Charlie’s eyes were swollen, red, and puffy from crying and Neville could see his light-green irises begin to fill up with saltwater tears. The ginger-haired boy continued to speak,

“He makes it sound like it’s so easy to put it all behind me…so easy to just dismiss all the times Mom made me feel like I was broken just because she didn’t understand the label I chose to give myself to explain who I love…or how I love. And my father…even though he never said a single unkind word to me after I came out to him….he didn’t do anything about her. My _cowardly_ father just stood there and watched as she mistreated me and did absolutely nothing.”

Neville was speechless, but Charlie kept on venting, “And then he brings up Fred…..to try to guilt me into going back…and make it seem like they’re the only one who lost him…..make it seem like I hadn’t lost my little brother too.”

Charlie sniffed once again as the tears ran down his face. Neville wrapped his arm around Charlie’s shoulders and gently pulled him close so Charlie could rest his head on his shoulders.

“Charlie, you don’t have to go.”

“Is it bad that I want to?”

Neville’s eyes widened in surprise as Charlie continued, “I don’t want to go because of my parents. I could care less about them, but…..I miss my brothers.”

“What about Ginny?”

Charlie snorted bitterly while wiping his remaining tears off his face. “Ginny can’t stand me now after I told her I wasn’t coming back home. Doubt that’s changed even after all this time.”

“Well….if you want to go….go. It’s not bad to want to reconnect with your brothers.”

Charlie looked at Neville with pleading eyes before requesting, “Come with me?”

A small smile formed on Neville’s face before he placed a kiss on the ginger’s forehead. “Normally, I’d follow you anywhere, but not this time. When things are more stable between you and your family…..then….maybe.”

Charlie pouted and laid down on the rooftop, making sure that Neville’s lap was used as a comfy pillow for his head.

“Killjoy.”

Neville just erupted into laughter after hearing Charlie say that.

\-----------------------

It didn’t take long for Charlie standing before the fireplace, ready to leave with a backpack full of belongings slung around his shoulder.

Neville was right there beside him and his heart skipped a beat as he watched his boyfriend look so nervous. The brunette pulled him into a hug and whispered,  
“It’s gonna be okay….”, he broke the embrace to cradle Charlie’s face in his hands, “….You’re gonna be okay.”

Charlie nodded before hesitantly saying, “Yeah….I’m gonna be okay.”

Neville gave him a grin. “Have a safe trip home.”

He started to move his hands away from Charlie’s face but Charlie caught Neville’s hand in his. He kissed Neville’s wrist before flipping his hand over and kissing his hand, right on his left ring finger. Then, he tugged Neville forward and kissed him, with his hand switching positions from holding Neville’s hand to cupping Neville’s face. Neville blinked in surprise before he wrapped his arms around Charlie’s waist and fully kissed him back.

They broke apart, but they didn’t move away from each other yet. Charlie pressed his forehead against Neville’s as he said softly,

“That place isn’t my home anymore. You are…and you always will be.”

With those words lingering in the air, Charlie grabbed some Floo Powder before walking into the fireplace and said only two words,

“The Burrow…”

He threw the powder at his feet and in the blink of an eye, Charlie was enveloped in green flames before vanishing when the fire extinguished itself on its own.


End file.
